La disparition de Luffy
by tantei-chan
Summary: A 7 ans,Ace et Sabo croient que Luffy est mort. Mais en réalité,il a été transporté dans le monde moderne. Dix ans plus tard,il se retrouve projeter à nouveau dans son monde sur le Moby Dick. Comment va t-il réagir devant ses frères?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1:Nous ne dirons rien.

POV Ace

Ils sont là,BluJam et ses hommes. Ces saletés de pirates sont là,toujours après nôtre trésor. De toute façon,ils peuvent toujours courir. On ne leurs dira jamais même sous la torture. On a mis bien trop de temps pour l'amasser,c'est pas maintenant qu'on va le perdre. Je n'ai pas peur. Sans nous,ils ne sauront jamais où il est cacher,ils ne peuvent donc rien nous faire .Mais si j'avais put voir le future,je n'aurais pas hésité une seconde à tout révélé.

Deux heures plus tard

Blujam commence à s'impatienter. Ils ont bau nous frapper et nous menacer,mais rien n'a aboutit nous ne dirons rien. Il a les sourcils froncer et se mord la lèvre inférieur comme s'il était entrain de penser. Soudain,il porte un sourire sadique au visage,et pour dire vrai,j'ai un peu peur. Même dans les moments où il était d'humeur à torturer des inocents,il n'a jamais eu un telle sourire. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Il fit des signes à ses compagnons puis ils se mirent à nous emmener je ne sais où. On avaient bau se débattre,c'était peine perdu. Je vis Sabo leur hurler de nous lâcher,je fis de même. Luffy lui,essayait de mordre les deux pions qui le tenait fermement tout le long du chemin. Après un certain temps,ils finissent par s'arrêter.

Sabo,Luffy et moi levons nos yeux au paysage qui nous fait face. Je reconnaîtrait cet endroit entre mille: C'est ici que nous avons proclamer haut et fort qu'un jour,nous partirons en mer car,on est à cinquante mètres au-dessus de celle-ci,on a donc une assez joli vu. Tu tombes d'ici,tu as zéro% de chance de survit. Je vais pas vous faire un exemple je suis pas suicidaire même si quelques fois c'est remit en question.

Je fut sortit de mes pensés par Blujam qui commença à parler:

-C'est votre dernière chance les mômes. Cracher le morceau sinon...

-Sinon quoi?*air renfrogné*

-Je vais vous réservez une surprise qui ne sera pas vraiment à votre goût..*rire de sadique*

-On attends vas-y!

C'est moi qui eu mit un point à cette conversation. Je ne compte même plus combien de fois on lui a répété qu'on ne parlera pas,il faut lui parler en quel langue?! Il claqua des doigts et je n'eu même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui m'arrivais que moi et Sabo étions plaquer au sol,le visage dans la terre. La force de l'impact fut si fort,que je toussa un peu de sang. Putain..ces enfoirés..

Sous le coup de la douleur,je n'entrouvris qu'un œil pour voir une vision qui me déplu fortement: Deux hommes prirent chacun un bras de Luffy qui se débattait en vain. Ils l'emmenaient au bord de la falaise pour finalement s'arrêter à quatre ou cinq centimètres à l'extrémité et chou-ta dans un cailloux qui était sur le chemin. Que font-ils?

-Je vous demandes une dernière fois,où est le butin?

-Que fais-tu?!

-Si vous ne répondez pas,vous allez le savoir très vite!

-Tu connais déjà notre réponse!On ne dira rien!

-C'est tan pis pour vous!

Et là,tout ce passa au ralenti. Les deux hommes qui tenaient Luffy le poussèrent en même temps.

Tout mon monde s'écroulait. Il y avait un silence de mort. Le vent souffla faisant voler le chapeau de Luffy à mes côtés. Au moment de la chute,je vis Luffy tendre sa petite main vers nous les larmes aux yeux et légèrement plisser.

"Tasukete Onii-san!"

Il avait dit ça la gorge enrouer d'une toute petite voie. Ce qui ma le plus choqué c'est que pour la première fois depuis notre serment,que Luffy nous appelait grand-frère Sabo et moi. Quand on entendit l'eau de la mer éclabousser,cela ma réveiller. Et enfin,je compris la gravité de la situation. Et pour la première fois de ma vie,je me suis mis à pleurer. J'entendis aussi les sanglots de Sabo.

"LUFFY!"

Mais se qui est sûre,c'est que je n'oublierais jamais la peur que j'ai vu dans les yeux de Luffy.


	2. Chapitre 2 Au-revoir Luffy

**A/N. Désolé d'avoir pris du temps mais j'ai une excuse! J'avais écris le chapitre mais tout c'était effacer! Désolé aussi car je suis nulle en orthographe,on me la fait remarquer, encore merci!**

**Merci aussi pour les commentaires!c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je continu la fic!**

**Avertissement: One Piece appartient à Oda-sensei!**

**Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 2 Au-revoir Luffy!

Ace regardait l'océan d'un regard vitreux. Il se trouvait devant de la tombe de son petit frère défunt. Sabo à côté de lui regardait le chapeau de paille sur la tombe en marbre noir. Voilà maintenant dix ans qu'il venait ici avec son «grand» frère tous les jours. Mais aujourd'hui était différent. Ils avaient attendu ce jour depuis si longtemps,le temps était passé si vite...

Un léger sourire apparu sur le visage du brun en pensant que Luffy aurait désormais dix-sept ans aujourd'hui.

La boule d'énergie aurait été excité comme une puce,les auraient réveillé à six heure du matin leurs hurlent «deviné quel jour ont est!» un sourire de trois kilomètres de long plaqué au visage. Eux,aurait fait mine d'oublié, puis à la fin quand il ne s'y attendrait pas,ils lui auraient offert ses cadeaux devant un énorme gâteau au chocolat avec les bandits à leurs côtés.

Mais il changea vite d'expression quand la tendre pensé fut brutalement interrompu par le cruel souvenir qui lui revint à l'esprit..Celui qui apparu chaque nuits toujours plus violent que jamais. Il se serait sentit mieux s'il avait au moins pu retrouver son corps..

_Flash Back dix ans plus tôt_

_Ace se réveilla à un endroit qui semblait être visiblement une falaise. Il regarda autour et vit que Sabo était à côté de lui essayant désespérément de lui faire reprendre conscience. Au bout de dix bonnes minutes,tout lui revint en mémoire:le trésor,BlueJam,la falaise,luffy...Luffy!_

_Il prit rapidement la main de Sabo et lui expliqua qu'il fallait absolument retrouver leur petit frère,ayant un petit espoir qu'il soit encore en vie. Malheureusement Sabo lui remit bien vite les pieds sur terre.._

_«Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible!» Cria le blond les larmes commencent à tomber de son visage._

_«Et pourquoi ça?!» Le brun avait répondu d'un ton renfrogné,continuent sa course malgré les protestations de Sabo,traînent derrière lui._

_«Premièrement,Luffy à avaler un fruit du démon,il ne peut donc pas nager! Deuxièmement,même s'il avait été capable de nager,cela fait trop longtemps pour arriver à la surface avec la chute qu'il a fait! Et enfin troisièmement, tu crois vraiment que s'il avait survécu il-» Il fut coupé en voyant pour la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait Ace,les larmes couler en cascade sur son visage. _

_«Tu crois vraiment que je ne le sais pas...?Je suis déjà au courent...Mais je veux retrouver son corps pour lui rendre hommage..est-ce mal?» Le garçon aux taches de rousseurs avait dit ça d'un murmure presque inaudible et Sabo dû tendre l'oreille pour entendre. _

_«C'est vrai..je suis désolé..Je me sans tellement inutile!Si..si faible...»Il fut submerger par la culpabilité..Il ne devait pas se défouler sur son frère,il n'avait rien fait. C'était BluJam le responsable..Il était où celui là d'ailleurs?! «Et BluJam?»_

_«Il est mort quand Luffy est tomber..Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passer..J'ai perdu le contrôle de mon corps puis..plus rien,je me suis évanouis»Le brun avait dit ça incertain,pas sûr de ses propres mots._

_Le reste du chemin se fit en silence,chacun plonger profondément dans ses pensés. Quand ils arrivèrent au bord suffisamment pour ne pas percuter les rochers, ils plongèrent presque instinctivement. _

_Voilà maintenant cinq heures qu'ils fouillait la mer de fond en comble,mais toujours pas de corps._

_Ils abandonnèrent les recherches une heure plus tard._

_Un mois plus tard_

_L'enterrement de leur petit frère Luffy était aujourd'hui. Toute la ville fut présente,le maire,Makino,Shanks,les villageois et même les nobles résident dans la ville haute. Pourquoi?Parce que l'histoire de Luffy fit le tour de Est Blue. Le fait qu'il était le petit fils du vice amiral garp jouait aussi._

_Celui-ci était là aussi à côté des deux frères en larmes. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir laisser un enfant de sept ans dans un endroit aussi dangereux. Il a été mi au courent deux semaines après l'incident et en voulait au départ aux bandits des montagnes. Mais changea vite son jugement._

_Eux se trouvaient à côté de Shanks étouffent leurs larmes. Il avaient appris la nouvelle le soir où Ace et Sabo étaient rentrer le visage sombre et tremper. Ils s'en étaient toujours voulu de ne pas avoir pu protéger le petit qu'ils prenaient pour leurs fils. Mais cela ne servait à rien de se lamenter sur son sort._

_Shanks avait laissé le chapeau sur la tombe du défunt. Il avait été en colère contre BluJam mais cela n'avait pas d'importance puisqu'il était déjà mort._

_Les frères se trouvaient les plus proches de la tombe,une rose blanche à la main. Sur toutes les personnes présentes,c'était eux les plus touchés. Savoir qu'ils ne pourront plus rire avec Luffy,se disputer,dormir,sourire avec lui. Mais surtout quand ils se rappelais que la dernière image qu'ils avaient de Luffy était qu'il était en larmes les supplient de l'aider. C'était vraiment insupportable._

_Personne ne vit une silhouette couverte d'une cape verte debout sur une branche, pleurant son fils._

_Fin du Flash Back_

Il avait toujours trouvé sa étrange de ne pas avoir retrouver son corps. Même après,ils avaient continuer de cherché,un maigre espoir qui mourrait d'heures en heures. Puis une semaine après, leurs pacience ayant atteint leur limite,ils avaient abandonné.

Ace déposa une rose blanche et se tourna vers son frère,lui faisant signe qu'il était prêt. Sabo lui souris et ils montèrent sur un petit voilier à l'écart de la foule. Ils avaient déjà fait leur adieu hier,au bar de Makino c'était suffisant. Ils se tourna une dernière fois puis disparu peu à peu,emporté par le vent.


End file.
